Natasha Bedingfield
Natasha Anne Bedingfield (born 26 November 1981) is an English singer and songwriter. Bedingfield released her debut album, Unwritten, in 2004, which contained primarily up-tempo pop songs and was influenced by R&B music.1 It enjoyed international success with more than 2.3 million copies sold worldwide.2 Bedingfield received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for the title track "Unwritten", and at the 2005 and 2006 Brit Awards she was nominated for Best British Female Artist.34 Her second album, N.B. (2007), yielded the UK top 10 singles "I Wanna Have Your Babies" and "Soulmate". N.B. was not released in North America, but six tracks from it were included with seven new ones and released in 2008 as her third studio album, Pocketful of Sunshine, with the singles "Love Like This" and "Pocketful of Sunshine" earning success on the charts. In December 2010, Bedingfield released her third album in North America, named Strip Me. In 2012, VH1 ranked Bedingfield number 66 on the list of 100 Greatest Women in Music.5 Contents 1 Early life 2 Life and career 2.1 2001–06: Early years and Unwritten 2.2 2007–08: N.B. and Pocketful of Sunshine 2.3 2009–11: Strip Me and Strip Me Away 2.4 2012–present: The Next Chapter 3 Non-musical projects 4 Personal life 5 Discography 6 Filmography 6.1 Television 6.2 Video games 7 Awards and nominations 7.1 BRIT Awards 7.2 BT Digital Music Awards 7.3 Glamour Awards 7.4 Grammy Awards 7.5 MTV Europe Music Awards 7.6 TMF Awards 8 See also 9 References 10 External links Early life Bedingfield was born in Haywards Heath, West Sussex (later moving to Lewisham, south London) to New Zealand-born Molly and John Bedingfield, who worked in the international charity sector focused on inner-city projects in education, reconciliation, addiction rehab and longterm community development, alongside local government initiatives and faith-based communities in Europe, Asia and Latin America. Bedingfield has three siblings: brothers Daniel, Joshua and a younger sister Nikola. Her interest in music was encouraged by her parents and she took guitar and piano lessons when she was younger.6in citation given When Bedingfield was a teenager, she and her siblings, Daniel and Nikola, formed the dance/electronic group, The DNA Algorithm.7 The group provided Bedingfield with the opportunity to explore different musical genres and expand her songwriting abilities.8 She provided vocals for the group which primarily performed dance-pop music about independence and empowerment, themes that would later be found in her own solo compositions. At age 14, Bedingfield sang vocals on Origins Refined Intricacy (Steelyard Records). Bedingfield attended a year at the University of Greenwich, where she studied psychology,69 then left to concentrate on singing and songwriting. At first she recorded demos in the garages of friends who had recording studios, which she presented to record companies. Throughout the 1990s and early 2000s, Bedingfield composed and recorded songs for the Hillsong London Church. In 2004, her recordings appeared on the church's live album Shout God's Fame and the children's album Jesus Is My Superhero by Hillsong Music Australia. Life and career 2001–06: Early years and Unwritten Bedingfield was spotted in London by Nathan Winkler and Michael Tafaro, song writing and production duo who were looking for a singer to demo their compositions and productions. They went on to record an albums worth of material over the course of the following 2 years. As Daniel Bedingfield's career took off doors started opening for Natasha and she already had songs to demonstrate her talents. The song "The One That Got Away" written by Nathan Winkler (Co-written by Natasha Bedingfield, Steve Kipner, Andrew Frampton and Michael Tafaro) was the only song that made it onto her album "Unwritten" Bedingfield performing in June 2006 Bedingfield was introduced to Phonogenic founder and A&R Paul Lisberg by the artist's manager Gary Wilson.12 Lisberg was initially hesitant, later telling HitQuarters: "They were good but weren't right for us ... "12 However, it was when, at a meeting together, Lisberg heard her singing ability and creative vocal ad-libbing first-hand that he became excited by Bedingfield's potential. Label interest was later confirmed when a trial studio session together with writers Steve Kipner and Andrew Frampton produced songs that were in keeping with Lisberg's vision for Phonogenic.12 Bedingfield signed a recording contract with BMG UK & Ireland, through its imprint Phonogenic Records, in July 2003.1213 Her debut studio album Unwritten was released in September 2004 and features collaborations with Steve Kipner, Danielle Brisebois, Nick Lachey, James Reilly, Andrew Frampton, Wayne Wilkins, Kara DioGuardi, Guy Chambers, Patrick Leonard and the rapper Bizarre. The album contained uptempo pop rock songs and influences from R&B music.1 Bedingfield's lyrics focused on independence, opportunism and female empowerment.6 Reviews of the album were generally positiveneeded and it was described as a "well-made pop album for the new millennium" by Allmusic.1 The album debuted on the UK Albums Chart at number one and reached the top thirty in the United States.14 It sold well, reaching multi-platinum status in the United Kingdom15 and Gold status in the United States16 The first single released from the album was "Single", which reached number three on the UK Singles Chart.17 The song's lyrics and accompanying music video depict Bedingfield's single lifestyle.18 "These Words" was released as the album's second single. The song became Bedingfield's first UK number one and US top twenty single.19 "Unwritten" was released as the album's third single in 2004, the song reached number six on the UK Singles Chart and it also became the most played song on US radio in 2006.20 "I Bruise Easily" was released as the album's fourth single, it did not perform as well as its predecessors but was still a moderate success, reaching number twelve on the UK Singles Chart. At the 2005 Brit Awards, Bedingfield was nominated for four awards, though did not win any of her nominated categories. She was also nominated for an award at the 2006 Brit Awards, and in 2007, she was nominated for "Best Female Pop Vocal Performance" at the 2007 Grammy Awards, though was again unsuccessful in winning in any of her nominated categories.21 2007–08: N.B. and Pocketful of Sunshine Bedingfield performing at Six Flags Over Georgia in Georgia in July 2008 Bedingfield's second album, N.B., was released in Europe in April 2007. In North America (the US and Canada), the album was released under the title "Pocketful of Sunshine" in January 2008. The album received mixed reviews by critics and peaked at number nine in the UK. "I Wanna Have Your Babies", the album's lead single, was moderately successful, reaching number seven in the UK, number eight in Ireland and the top fifty in various other markets.22 "Soulmate" was released as the album's second single on 2 July 2007 and also peaked at number seven in the UK.23 To promote N.B., Bedingfield embarked on the FutureSex/LoveShow tour in May 2007.24 In 2010, "Pocketful of Sunshine" received major exposure as the somewhat mocked soundtrack to the American teenage comedy Easy A. On 1 July 2007, Bedingfield performed "Unwritten" at the Concert for Diana held at Wembley Stadium, London, an event which celebrated the life of Princess Diana almost 10 years after her death.2526 The North American version of her second album featured six songs from N.B.. The album was released on 22 January 2008, after the lead single, "Love like This", was released in September 2007 and charted at No. 11 on the Billboard Hot 100. The title track was released as the second single in February 2008. The single peaked at No. 5 on the Billboard Hot 100. On 18 January 2008, Bedingfield's UK tour was cancelled for the second time, one month before it was supposed to start, so she could spend more time promoting her album in the U.S.27 In August 2008, Bedingfield and other singers including Beyoncé, Rihanna, Melissa Etheridge, Carrie Underwood, Miley Cyrus, Leona Lewis and Mariah Carey recorded the charity single, "Just Stand Up" produced by Babyface and L.A. Reid, to support "Stand Up to Cancer". On 5 September 2008, the singers performed it live on TV.28 2009–11: Strip Me and Strip Me Away Bedingfield at Nobel Peace Prize Concert in December 2009 Bedingfield stated on her blog that she would start work on her new album in early 2009.29 She was confirmed to be writing for the new album while on holiday in New Zealand; she said "I'm here for a couple of weeks to do a bit of writing. It is such an inspiring place to write music. I love coming here as often as I can, usually once a year to fuel up on ideas for my next album".30 She also confirmed she was working with Brian Kennedy, who produced/co wrote Rihanna's hit single "Disturbia" and was writing songs with him while on tour3132 with a view to having the album released by the end of 2009.33 Bedingfield also stated that Wyclef Jean, Sam Sparro and Mike Elizondo would be working on the record.34 Bedingfield confirmed that the album would be ready for fall 2010.35 In an interview with IN:DEMAND Producer, Ryan Tedder said "I'm gonna try and bring Natasha Bedingfield back here in the UK with some quirky, kinda weird stuff".36 On 18 March Bedingfield stated on her official site that she was in L.A. and she was putting the finishing touches on her album.37 "Touch", the lead single from the album, was made available as a digital download 18 May 2010. Bedingfield performed the song on the The Ellen DeGeneres Show on 24 May 2010.38 "Touch" was officially sent to US radio stations on 29 June 2010.3940 On 15 July Bedingfield announced via Twitter that the title of her new album would be Strip Me. The album was originally scheduled for release on 9 November 2010, but was released on 7 December.41 The second single, also titled "Strip Me", was sent to US radio on 30 August 2010 and it became available as a digital download on 21 September 2010.42 It was written by Bedingfield, Ryan Tedder and Wayne Wilkins. The song was selected to head the soundtrack for the 2010 comedyMorning Glory. Bedingfield appeared on rapper Nicki Minaj's debut album, Pink Friday, on a track called "Last Chance", and on Rascal Flatts' album Nothing Like This on a track called "Easy", released as the album's third single. On 31 December 2010/1 January 2011, Bedingfield appeared on Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve. In 2010, Bedingfield joined forces with Avon as a celebrity judge for Avon Voices,43 Avon's first ever global, online singing talent search for women and songwriting competition for men and women. On 6 April 2011, Bedingfield visited Radio Hamburg and confirmed that the song "Pocketful of Sunshine" (originally the second single from her US album "Pocketful of Sunshine") will be the first European single from the forthcoming European release of Strip Me. The European version of Strip Me will be called Strip Me Away. The lead single "Pocketful of Sunshine" was released on 13 May in Germany. The album "Strip Me Away" will be released in June.44 Bedingfield was featured on Simple Plan's new single from their new album Get Your Heart On!, released on 21 June 2011. The song, "Jet Lag" was released on 26 April 2011 as the band's first single from their fourth album.45 On 5 July, Bedingfield performed her song "Weightless" from her "Strip Me" album on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Filipina singer Charice confirmed that Bedingfield has written a song for her called "Lighthouse", which is included on her second studio album Infinity.46 On 9 November 2011, Bedingfield wowed American audiences when she joined Rascal Flatts to perform "Easy," on the Country Music Awards show on ABC. Bedingfield has released a Christmas song 'Shake Up Christmas',47 which has been confirmed to be on the 2011 Coca-Cola Christmas television advertisements.48 2012–present: The Next Chapter Bedingfield at the 2012 Tribeca Film Festival premiere of The Russian Winter As of April 2012, Bedingfield announced that she is working on her fourth studio album, titled "The Next Chapter" 49 mentioning her plans to release the album worldwide,50 not just focusing on America. On 11 September, Bedingfield was featured on Lifehouse's single "Between the Raindrops". On 13 May 2013, she appeared as a guest judge on the New Zealand version of The X Factor alongside her brother Daniel Bedingfield.51 The album will feature production from RedOne, Dr. Luke, Benny Blanco, Paul Williams and Marshall Altman.52 In 2013, Bedingfield composed the music of "Non mi ami", a single by Italian singer-songwriter Giorgia, included on the album Senza Paura. In 2014, Bedingfield contributed to the soundtrack for the Disney animated film, The Pirate Fairy, with a track titled "Who I Am".53 On 13 January 2015, Bedingfield released a charity single with Philosophy Skin Care titled "Hope".54 With the release of "Hope", Bedingfield announced via Twitter that she will become more publicly active again, promising "many more music releases to come".55 The release of the music video for "Hope" followed a day later.56 She has since collaborated with Belgian record producer Basto. The duo released a single titled "Unicorn" in March 2016. Non-musical projects Bedingfield has donated time and money to organisations such as the Global Angels, an international children's charity founded by her mother, Molly Bedingfield.5758 She became associated with the organisation in 2006 and said she hoped to help "people around the world, particularly children, who live in conditions that would horrify us".59 Bedingfield is now an ambassador for Global Angels and in November 2006 she visited India for three weeks in support of the charity. She visited an orphanage in Kolkata and a refugee camp for former child prostitutes in Mumbai to learn more about the situation and the conditions in these areas. Bedingfield later expressed her shock at what she had witnessed.60 Video diaries filmed during her trip were posted on her official website in early 2007.61in citation given She is also an advocate for Stop the Traffik, a global coalition which works to end human trafficking57 and a member of the (RED) campaign.6 In a 2008 rockumentary, Call+Response, headed by Justin Dillon, Bedingfield performed acoustic versions of "Unwritten" and "Soulmate" in support of the film's cause: a movement against current slavery and human trafficking. In 2004, Bedingfield showed interest in acting and made her debut in the James Bond video game From Russia with Love in November 2005. She voiced the character Elizabeth Stark, the British Prime Minister's daughter who is kidnapped in the opening sequence. Bedingfield commented that she would like to do more acting, but only if the film "was good enough, and it was a role that would fit me." She has made an appearance in the seventh season finale of the Canadian television series Degrassi: The Next Generation.64 Bedingfield also guest starred on Nickelodeon's mockumentary series The Naked Brothers Band's Christmas Special, alongside Whoopi Goldberg and Leon Thomas III. She has made guest appearances on the NBC series Lipstick Jungle.65 More recently, she guest starred on Nickelodeon's True Jackson, VP in November 2009. She sang the song "These Words". In 2012, Bedingfield made an appearance in three episodes of Web Therapy fourth season.66 In December 2012, VH1 announced that Bedingfield would perform at their 2012 VH1 Divas show, a concert benefiting the Save The Music Foundation charity. Bedingfeld will perform Deee-Lite's "Groove Is in the Heart" with Bootsy Collins and Iggy Azalea.67 On 22 September 2014, Bedingfield performed a song titled "Love Song to the Earth" at the United Nations 2014 Equator Prize Gala in New York City. The song is a special anthem she and Toby Gad co-wrote for the United Nations Climate Summit 2014.68 Personal life Bedingfield is married to Matt Robinson,69 a businessman from California. The couple celebrated their wedding in Malibu, California on 21 March 2009.69 She lists Audrey Hepburn, Debbie Harry, Kylie Minogue and Brigitte Bardot as her "celebrity style icons".70 Discography Main article: Natasha Bedingfield discography Unwritten (2004) N.B. / Pocketful of Sunshine (2007/2008) Strip Me / Strip Me Away (2010/2011) Filmography Television Year Title Role Notes 2008 Lipstick Jungle Herself Soundtrack Degrassi: The Next Generation Seventh season finale The Naked Brothers Band Christmas special 2009 True Jackson, VP 2012 Web Therapy Gemma Pankhurst-Jones Season four Video games Year Title Role 2005 James Bond 007: From Russia with Love Elizabeth Stark Awards and nominations awards and nominations hideAwards and nominations Award Wins Nominations Brit Awards 0 4 Grammy Awards 0 1 MTV Europe Music Awards 0 1 TMF Awards 1 1 BT Digital Music Awards 1 1 Capital FM Awards 2 2 Glamour Awards 1 1 Totals Awards won 5 Nominations 11 Bedingfield's debut album Unwritten contains primarily uptempo pop songs and was influenced by R&B music.1 It enjoyed international success with over three million copies sold worldwide.71 In 2007, she received a Grammy Award nomination for "Best Female Pop Vocal Performance" for the song "Unwritten", the third single from the album of the same name.72 Bedingfield's second album N.B. yielded the singles "Soulmate"; "Say It Again"; and "I Wanna Have Your Babies", written and produced by Natasha Bedingfield, Wayne Wilkins, Andrew Frampton and Steve Kipner.73 Bedingfield has received four nominations from the BRIT Awards but has won none.74 As of July 2008, she has won five awards from eleven nominations. BRIT Awards The BRIT Awards are the British Phonographic Industry's annual pop music awards. Bedingfield has received four nominations.74 Year Nominee/Work Award Result 2005 Natasha Bedingfield Best British Female Solo Artist Nominated British Breakthrough Artist Nominated Best Pop Act Nominated "These Words" Best British Single Nominated BT Digital Music Awards The BT Digital Music Awards honour music distributed digitally by methods such as mobile devices, online downloads and blogging. Bedingfield has won one award.75 Year Nominee/Work Award Result 2007 Natasha Bedingfield Best Pop Artist Won Glamour Awards The Glamour Awards is an annual awards ceremony hosted by Glamour, a women's magazine. Bedingfield has won one award.76 Year Nominee/Work Award Result 2005 Natasha Bedingfield UK Solo Artist of the Year Won Grammy Awards The Grammy Awards are awarded annually by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. Bedingfield has received one nomination.7277 Year Nominee/Work Award Result 2007 "Unwritten" Best Female Pop Vocal Performance Nominated MTV Europe Music Awards The MTV Europe Music Awards is an annual awards ceremony established in 1994 by MTV Europe. Bedingfield has received one nomination.78 Year Nominee/Work Award Result 2004 Natasha Bedingfield Best UK and Ireland act Nominated TMF Awards The TMF Awards is an annual television awards show broadcast live on The Music Factory. Bedingfield has received one award.79 Year Nominee/Work Award Result 2005 Natasha Bedingfield Best International New Artist Won See also Book icon Book: Natasha Bedingfield List of songs written by Natasha Bedingfield References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d Loftus, Johnny. "Review of Unwritten". Allmusic. Retrieved 18 July 2008. 2.Jump up ^ Stuart Clarke. Staggered Plan for Bedingfield Return. Music Week. 10 June 2006. Retrieved 11 March 2007. 3.Jump up ^ "Natasha Bedingfield: BRITs Profile". Brits.co.uk. Retrieved 21 November 2012 4.Jump up ^ "Raaz Reboot (2016) Mp3 Songs". UrSongsPK. Retrieved 7 July 2016 5.Jump up ^ Graham, Mark (13 February 2012). "VH1's 100 Greatest Women in Music LIST – | VH1 Tuner". Vh1.com. Retrieved 2 May 2012. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c d Artist Profile: Natasha Bedingfield. EMI Music Publishing. Retrieved 8 March 2007. 7.Jump up ^ Natasha Bedingfield. BMI. 22 February 2006. Retrieved 8 March 2007. 8.Jump up ^ Bill Lamb. Natasha Bedingfield Biography. About.com. Retrieved 10 June 2007. 9.Jump up ^ John Harlow. Bill Gates Puts Bedingfield in His Xbox. The Sunday Times. 26 March 2006. Retrieved 8 March 2007. 10.Jump up ^ Simon Cage. Sister Doing It For Herself. The Scotsman. 19 December 2004. Retrieved 11 March 2007. 11.Jump up ^ Tony Cummings. Hillsong London: Shouting God's Fame and Proclaiming Jesus Is. Cross Rhythms. 12 November 2006. Retrieved 11 March 2007. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Interview with Paul Lisberg". HitQuarters. 20 September 2004. Retrieved 30 August 2011. 13.Jump up ^ Biography. VH1. Retrieved 7 March 2007. 14.Jump up ^ Unwritten World Charts. acharts.us. Retrieved 10 June 2007. 15.Jump up ^ Certified Awards. The BPI. Retrieved 20 March 2007. 16.Jump up ^ Searchable Database. The RIAA. Retrieved 20 March 2007. 17.Jump up ^ "Single" World Charts. musicsquare.net. Retrieved 11 June 2006. 18.Jump up ^ Elle J. Small. "Natasha Bedingfield: Capital Gains". Blues and Soul Music Magazine. Issue 997. Retrieved 11 June 2006. 19.Jump up ^ "These Words" World Charts. musicsquare.net. Retrieved 11 June 2006. 20.Jump up ^ "Nielsen Issues Most Popular Lists for 2006". nielsenmedia.com. 20 December 2006. Retrieved 15 June 2007. 21.Jump up ^ 1 Archived 28 September 2007 at the Wayback Machine. 22.Jump up ^ "I Wanna Have Your Babies" Charts. Music Square. Retrieved 22 April 2007. 23.Jump up ^ "New Single – Coming Soon". natashabedingfield.com. 9 May 2007. Retrieved 10 May 2007. 24.Jump up ^ "Bedingfield to tour with JT". ITV News. 16 May 2007. Retrieved 11 June 2007. 25.Jump up ^ "What is the Concert for Diana?". BBC. 14 June 2016. 26.Jump up ^ Diana concert a 'perfect tribute' BBC News. Retrieved 12 April 2012 27.Jump up ^ "Natasha scraps tour number 2". The Sun. Retrieved 26 January 2008. 28.Jump up ^ ""JUST STAND UP" STAR-STUDDED CHARITABLE SINGLE SETS PACE FOR STAND UP TO CANCER FUNDRAISING CAMPAIGN | SU2C". Standup2cancer.org. Retrieved 21 October 2009. 29.Jump up ^ "Official News (GB)". Natasha Bedingfield. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 30.Jump up ^ "Official News (GB) :: A New Years Note From Natasha". Natasha Bedingfield. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 31.Jump up ^ "Official Blog (GLOBAL) :: Engagement Blog". Natasha Bedingfield. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 32.Jump up ^ "Brian Kennedy > Playback Fall 2008". Ascap.com. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 33.Jump up ^ "Singer-Songwriter Natasha Bedingfield Finds Love in America". Voanews.com. 6 March 2009. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 34.Jump up ^ "Official Blog (GLOBAL) :: Update From Natasha". Natasha Bedingfield. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 35.Jump up ^ "Natasha Bedingfield glad to be back in England although she lives in L.A.". Daily Mail. London. Retrieved 19 February 2013.link 36.Jump up ^ "Ryan Tedder & One Republic | In:Demand With Alex And Lucy". Indemand.fm. 30 November 2006. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 37.Jump up ^ "Official News (GLOBAL) :: An Album Update From Natasha". Natasha Bedingfield. 18 March 2010. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 38.Jump up ^ "Natasha Bedingfield performs Touch". Ellen.warnerbros.com. 28 September 2012. Retrieved 21 October 2012. 39.Jump up ^ "Top 40/M Future Releases | Mainstream Hit Songs Being Released and Their Release Dates". Allaccess.com. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 40.Jump up ^ "Official News (GLOBAL)". Natasha Bedingfield. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 41.Jump up ^ "Official News (GLOBAL) :: New Single "Strip Me" From". Natasha Bedingfield. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 42.Jump up ^ "Strip Me on Amazon". Amazon.com. Retrieved 21 October 2012. 43.Jump up ^ "Welcome to Avon Voices". Avonvoices.com. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 44.Jump up ^ "Natasha Bedingfield in Studio". Radio Hamburg. Germany. Retrieved 19 February 2013. 45.Jump up ^ "iTunes Store". itunes.apple.com. Retrieved 1 January 2012. 46.Jump up ^ "The People Behind Charice's Infinity Album". Magnus Today. 8 September 2011. Retrieved 1 January 2012. 47.Jump up ^ "Natasha Bedingfield – Shake up Christmas (Coca cola christmas Commercial Song)". YouTube. 5 November 2011. Retrieved 1 January 2012. 48.Jump up ^ Loulla-Mae Eleftheriou-Smith (10 November 2011). "Coca-Cola rolls out festive 'holidays are coming' favourite – Marketing news". Marketing magazine. Retrieved 1 January 2012. 49.Jump up ^ "Natasha Bedingfield 'Who I Am' (Single Premiere)". josepvinaixa. 4 April 2014. Retrieved 29 June 2014. 50.Jump up ^ "That's what friends are for". gulfnews. 5 April 2012. Retrieved 2 May 2012. 51.Jump up ^ "Pop star joins big brother on X Factor". 7 May 2013. New Zealand Herald. 7 May 2013. Retrieved 8 May 2013. 52.Jump up ^ "Ouça Everything Changes, música inédita de Natasha Bedingfield | Stay POP - Tudo sobre músicas, filmes, séries e muito mais!". Stay POP. Retrieved 2015-11-26. 53.Jump up ^ "WATCH: Tinker Bell 'The Pirate Fairy' Clip with 'Who Am I' by Natasha Bedingfield". Stitch Kingdom. Retrieved 30 January 2014. 54.Jump up ^ "Philosophy and Natasha Bedingfield Have 'Hope' for Mental Health". Yahoo.com. 2015-01-13. Retrieved 2015-11-26. 55.Jump up ^ "Natasha Bedingfield on Twitter: "A long dry spell is over ! Excited to announce my song is up on itunes! https://t.co/f5LCuIP0OJ many more to come x love you #hope"". Twitter.com. 2015-01-13. Retrieved 2015-11-26. External link in |title= (help) 56.Jump up ^ "Natasha Bedingfield - Hope". 57.^ Jump up to: a b "Natasha Bedingfield Becomes An Ambassador for 'Global Angels'". Sony BMG UK. 5 April 2006. Retrieved 13 March 2007. 58.Jump up ^ "Global Angels – Meet the Team – Molly Bedingfield". Global Angels. Global Angels. Retrieved 16 December 2011. 59.Jump up ^ Ambassadors. Global Angels. Retrieved 11 June 2007. 60.Jump up ^ Liz Jones. "Is Natasha Bedingfield God's gift to pop music?". you.co.uk. 12 May 2007. Retrieved 11 June 2007. 61.Jump up ^ Oh Baby! Natasha Bedingfield Comes Back With Super-Cute New Single + Album. Sony BMG Australia. 20 February 2007. Retrieved 13 March 2007. 62.Jump up ^ "Call + Response". Callandresponse.com. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 63.^ Jump up to: a b Patrick Garratt. Natasha Bedingfield: EA's Latest Bond Girl. Eurogamer. 8 November 2005. Retrieved 7 March 2007. 64.Jump up ^ "CTV News | Top Stories - Breaking News - Top News Headlines". Ctv.ca. Retrieved 19 February 2013. 65.Jump up ^ "Lipstick Jungle Recaps, Episode Previews, Webisodes & Two Minute Replays – Lipstick Jungle". NBC Official Site. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 66.Jump up ^ "Web Therapy, Episode 8 – Season 4: The Royal Treatment". L Studio. 25 August 2011. Retrieved 2 May 2012. 67.Jump up ^ "2012 VH1 DIVAS". VH1.com. Retrieved 19 February 2013. 68.Jump up ^ "Natasha Bedingfield Debuts New Single "Love Song to the Earth" Climate Summit Anthem". directlyrics.com. Retrieved 23 September 2014. 69.^ Jump up to: a b "Natasha Bedingfield Is Married – Natasha Bedingfield". People. 21 March 2009. Retrieved 21 March 2011. 70.Jump up ^ Allure magazine, January 2008 issue, page 112. 71.Jump up ^ "Staggered plan for Bedingfield return". MusicWeek. 6 October 2006. 72.^ Jump up to: a b "49th Annual Grammy Awards Winners List". Grammy Awards. Retrieved 18 July 2008. 73.Jump up ^ "Artist Chart History". Billboard. Archived from the original on 19 April 2008. Retrieved 21 July 2008. 74.^ Jump up to: a b "Brits 2005: The winners". BBC. 9 February 2005. Retrieved 18 July 2008. 75.Jump up ^ "Bedingfield win at digital awards". BBC. 3 October 2007. Retrieved 20 July 2008. 76.Jump up ^ "Glammed up for awards". The Sun. London. 8 June 2005. Retrieved 20 July 2008. 77.Jump up ^ "Grammy Awards 2007". Virgin Media. Retrieved 18 July 2008. 78.Jump up ^ "Natasha Bedingfield". Ask Men. Retrieved 18 July 2008. 79.Jump up ^ "Tiesto crowned king of tmf awards". Elle. 3 April 2005. Retrieved 29 July 2008. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Natasha Bedingfield. NatashaBedingfield.com – Natasha Bedingfield official website Natasha Bedingfield at the Internet Movie Database Category:Natasha Bedingfield Category:1981 births Category:British people of New Zealand descent Category:Alumni of the University of Greenwich Category:English rhythm and blues singers Category:English dance musicians Category:English songwriters Category:English singer-songwriters Category:English Pentecostals Category:English Christians Category:Hillsong musicians Category:Living people Category:21st-century English singers Category:English female pop singers